We in Christmas
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Malam natal yang sunyi ini, Hinata ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan tidak hanya Hinata yang mempunyai keinginan itu/NaruHina fict/


**Diclaimer: NARUTO belongs To Masashi Kishimoto.**

xxx

Hinata lahir dan besar di Hokkaido. Jadi, salju di Tokyo tidak masalah baginya.

Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember dan seperti tahun sebelumnya, Natal kali ini diberkahi oleh turunnya salju. Hati Hinata bertambah senang saat melihat kedua orang tuanya yang mengatakan bahwa malam ini mereka berdua akan makan malam bersama di restoran Prancis, lalu dilanjutkan dengan menonton film _romance _di bioskop. Yah...seperti layaknya pasangan muda!

"Eh, tapi..." Ibu Hinata baru menyadari sesuatu. "Kalau begitu, Hinata akan sendirian di rumah. Otou-san, bagaimana kalau Hinata ikut kita saja?"

"Oh, benar juga," ayah Hinata menimpali. "Maaf, Hinata sayang, kami terlalu bersemangat dengan rencana kami. Ya, tentu saja kau harus ikut juga. Kami tidak ingin kau sendirian di malam natal yang indah ini."

"Ah, okaa-san, otou-san, aku tidak apa-apa!" Hinata meyakinkan mereka berdua. Hinata tidak ingin merusak rencana okaa-san dan otou-sannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku bermaksud mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah. Aku ingin mengundang Sakura, Ino, Tenten..."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Ibu Hinata mengerlingkan mata, menggoda anak semata wayangnya. Mendengar nama cowok disebut, ayah Hinata langsung gelagapan. "Siapa itu, Naruto?" Ia menyipitkan mata curiga.

"Okaa-san!" Wajah Hinata bersemu merah dan ibunya hanya tertawa.

"Ah, baiklah, kami akan bersiap-siap dulu. Satu jam lagi kami berangkat. Bersenang-senanglah, Hinata!" ujar ibunya ceria. Ia mendorong suaminya untuk naik ke atas, tidak memedulikan raut wajahnya yang seakan mengatakan, "Hey, kalian belum memberi tahuku siapa laki-laki bernama Naruto itu!"

Hinata menghela napas. Ibunya usil sekali semenjak melihat Hinata mendapatkan gelang hijau yang diberikan Naruto sebelum ia kembali ke Amerika lagi, 6 bulan yang lalu

Dan kini, gelang itu masih melingkar di lengannya. Ia tersenyum-senyum melihat tulisan di gelangnya yang dibentuk dengan benang. Tidak terlalu rapih, wajar saja karena Naruto memang tidak trampil dalam hal merajut atau jahit-menjahit! Tapi, mengerahui bahwa cowok itu berusaha membuatnya untuk Hinata, tidak bisa membuat Hinata berhenti tersenyum.

"Ah, sekarang aku harus menelpon Sakura dan kawan-kawan. Juga, Naruto dan teman-teman satu tim lainnya... lalu, aku harus membuat kue dan segalanya!" Hinata pun segera bergegas untuk mempersiapkan pesta malam ini.

**oooooooooo**

Sakura sedang mencatat skor latihan saat handphone-nya berdering. Ia mendadak girang sekali saat melihat siapa penelponnya.

"Hinata! Kau sudah kembali dari Amerika! Kenapa baru mengabariku sekarang?" Suara Sakura yang keras membuat Naruto, yang berada di dekatnya, langsung menoleh dan berhenti berlari. _Hinata pulang ke Jepang?_

Pemain lainnya tidak terlalu menyadaridengan Naruto yang diam di tempat dan memandangi Sakura. Mereka lebih sibuk memperhatikan bola yang saat ini digiring seorang pemain penyerang menuju gawang.

"...Oh, begitu... pesta? Malam ini, di rumahmu?" Sakura diam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ah, aku ingin sekali datang, Hinata!...tapi, malam ini ada latihan. Dan kau tahu sebagai manajer aku pasti tidak boleh bolos... ah, Hinata, aku minta maaf. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu... baiklah, besok kita bisa bertemu. Tentu saja aku bisa... _Ja ne!_"

Sakura memutuskan telepon. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada catatan yang ada di tangannya. Naruto langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan sebelum Sakura menyadari bahwa dari tadi Naruto meperhatikannya.

Naruto jadi tidak terlalu fokus latihan karena dalam kepalanya berkecamuk hal lain. Tentu saja hal itu adalah Hinata.

Begitu latihan selesai, Naruto langsung berlari ke ruang ganti, tidak mengindahkan panggilan Sakura untuk beristirahat dulu.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto? Tadi ia terlihat kurang fokus!" ujar sang Gai sensei. Yang lain juga heran. Sakura juga tidak tahu mengapa.

Di ruang ganti, Naruto dengan gegabah langsung membuka loker dan tasnya. Ia makin uring-uringan saat di layar handphone-nya tidak ada _missedcall _ataupun _messages _dari Hinata. _Gadis itu... bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengabariku tentang kepulangannya? Berapa lama ia akan stay di Tokyo? Kapan ia akan kembali?_

Gampangnya, Naruto bisa saja langsung menanyakannya pada Sakura. Tapi itu tidak akan memuaskannya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Apa ia rindu pada Hinata?

Muka Naruto langsung merah padam saat menyadari itu. Ia duduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmm...setelah istirahat satu jam, kami harus lanjut latihan lagi. Padahal bolak-balik ke rumah Hinata saja sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Aaah... bagaimana ini?" Naruto bingung. Tapi sulit juga latihan dengan perasaan seperti ini. Lagi-lagi Naruto meremas helaian rambutnyakarena ia sadar ia ini ternyata mudah berubah _mood-_nya hanya karena seorang cewek.

Setelah beberapa menit mempertimbangkan, akhirnya Naruto mengambil kesimpulan. Dan ia sudah menetapkan pilihan.

Suatu hal yang sebelumnya nggak pernah ia lakukan.

**oooooooooo**

Hinata duduk di sofa dan menatap murung pada kue serta makanan lainnya yang sudah ia buat. _Yah, ini salahku... seharusnya aku bertanya dulu pada mereka kemarin. Tapi kemarin aku masih terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dari Amerika..._

Suara televisi yang menayangkan berita tentang malam Natal tahun ini mengisi keheningan ruang keluarga rumah Hinata. Untuk membunuh rasa bosannya, Hinata menonton acara itu. Ah, seperti biasa, di Jepang Christmas Eve adalah suatu _event _besar bagi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan lebih besar daripada Valentine day.

_Naruto... _mengingat pemuda itu membuat Hinata kembali murung. Padahal ia sudah rindu sekali dengannya. Ia tidak perlu menelpon Naruto untuk menanyakan acaranya malam ini karena tadi Sakura sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Malam ini mereka ada latihan. Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi pertandingan ya? Karena itu, bahkan di malam natal, mereka harus latihan...

Tanpa sadar, air mata Hinata tumpah. Ia kesepian! Ia kangen sekali dengan semua teman-temannya, terutama seseorang yang selalu ia pikirkan tiap hari selama di Amerika...selama di sana, ia hanya bisa memandang gelang pemberiannya dan membayangkan wajah dan suaranya. Dan ketika ia sudah berada di Jepang pun, apakah ia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya?

Tangis Hinata makin keras. Bantal yang dipeluknya sampai basah oleh air matanya. Tepat saat itu, bel rumahnya berbunyi dan ia segera menghapus air matanya. "Si-siapa? Apa okaa-san dan otou-san sudah pulang? Padahal kan masih jam segini..." ujarnya, masih sesenggukan.

Hinata belum _prepared _untuk kejutan yang ia lihat di balik pintu. Tapi memang begitulah kejutan. Karena kita tidak tahu, tidak menyangka, makanya disebut mengejutkan!

"Na-Naruto...?" Hinata memandang sosok di depannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar tanpa percaya.

"Ya, ini aku," jawab Naruto, nyegir. "_Merry Christmas, _Hinata!"

Mendengar itu, Hinata lagi-lagi tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Kenapa sih ia cengeng? Kan malu dlihat Naruto sedang menangis begini!

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, agak panik. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Hinata.

Gadis itu belum berhenti menangis. "Aku...aku kira, aku hanya akan sendirian malam ini. Aku kira, a-aku tidak bisa bertemu Naruto."

Kata-kata itu ajaibnya langsung menembus hati Naruto. Ia tidak menyesal karena sudah bolos latihan malam ini. Gai sensei pasti akan memarahinya dan teman-teman pasti akan mengejeknya, tapi rasanya itu semua _worth-it. _Mana bisa ia membiarkan Hinata sendirian di malam natal?

Secara refleks, Hinata langsung mendorong dirinya mendekat ke Naruto. Naruto tidak peduli sweaternya basah karena air mata Hinata, ia memeluk Hinata dan tersenyum. "Sudahlah, berhenti menangis! Kau sudah tidak sendiri lagi, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku hanya merasa agak sentimentil malam ini."

Naruto salting melihat Hinata tersenyum untuk dirinya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ng, kok aku mencium bau sesuatu yang gosong ya?"

Keduanya diam. Tiba-tiba mata Hinata terbelakak. Ia berlari ke dapur dan Naruto mengikutinya. "Bodohnya aku! Aku kan sedang memanggang kue!"

Naruto melirik ke arah meja. Ada kue, roti panggang, sup, dan sebagainya. Hinata memang trampil dalam segala hal. Tapi karena pesta malam ini tidak jadi, sayang sekali kalau makanan ini disia-siakan.

Sekarang, Naruto melirik Hinata yang sedang memotong bagian kue yang gosong. "Hinata, ayo ikut bersamaku. Kau bisa membantu Sakura, karena manajer yang satunya lagi tidak bisa masuk hari ini."

"Aku? Bolehkah?" tanya Hinata senang. "Oh ya, Naruto. Kau pergi ke rumahku... apa Gai sensei tidak akan marah? Seharusnya kau mengikuti latihan, kan?"

"Hehe. Tentu saja dia akan marah. Tapi, aku kan harus bertemu Hinata."

Pernyataan simpel itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto dan Hinata sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau makanan yang sudah kau buat kita bawa saja ke sana? Kita bisa berpesta bersama setelah latihan selesai!" ujar Naruto yang membuat Hinata tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, aku harus izin pada okaa-san otou-sanku dulu... apa mereka akan memperbolehkan aku, ya?" gumam Hinata.

"Biar aku saja yang menghubungi paman dan bibi. Hinata, tolong kau bungkus saja makanan-makanan itu."

Seperti biasa Naruto bisa diandalkan. Suasana hatinya langsung berubah setelah kedatangan Naruto.

15 menit kemudian, mereka sudah siap dan bergegas ke tempat latihan Naruto. Sepanjang jalan, tidak henti-hentinya mereka mengobrol dan tertawa seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih. Salju di jalan sudah makin menebal. Hinata tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Kalau melihat salju, aku jadi ingat saat kita masih tinggal di Hokkaido," ujar Hinata, tersenyum.

"Ya. Saat itu Hinata masih tinggal di Jepang," ujar Naruto. "Hei, berapa lama kau akan berada di Tokyo? Kapan kau kembali ke Amerika?"

"Hmm, mungkin 2 minggu lagi."

Naruto menghela napas lega. Artinya... ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata kan, selama dua minggu itu?

"Sejak aku mengenal Naruto, Naruto itu orang yang selalu bekerja ... itu yang paling aku sukai dari Naruto." Hinata tertawa kecil. Selama ini ia ingin mengungkapkan itu, tapi baru sekarang ia berani mengatakannya.

_Hi-Hinata... _Naruto mendorong lembut Hinata ke dinding. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Naru—?" Omongan Hinata terputus saat bibir Naruto mendekat ke bibirnya. Ia menutup mata dan menunggu.

"TEMAN-TEMAN! Aku menemukan Naruto!" Seruan seorang lelaki langsung membuat Naruto dan Hinata refleks menjauhkan diri. Wajah keduanya bersemu karena malu. Beberapa anggota tim lainnya juga datang dan berseru, "Hei, Naruto! Dari tadi kami mencarimu! Gai-sensei marah sekali, tau?"

Sakura juga menghampiri. Saat melihat seorang perempuan di belakang Naruto, Sakura yang duluan memekik, "Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Hai, semuanya!"

"Yeeaah, bagus! Manajer kita ada dua malam ini!" ujar salah satu anggota tim bergurau.

"Wah, kau baik sekali membawakan makanan ini untuk kami. _Jyaa, paati o shimashou! _(ayo kita berpesta!)" seru yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Gai sensei datang. "Enak saja! Kalian harus latihan dulu, baru bisa berpesta. CEPAT KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG! Naruto, dari mana saja kau?"

"Ah bukankah itu jelas, Gai sensei, ia pergi menjemput Hinata. Hahahaha!" Lagi-lagi yang lain menggoda Naruto.

Gai sensei baru menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Saat ini, kedua gadis itu, Hinata dan Sakura, sedang berpelukan dan tertawa-tawa. Biasalah, gadis-gadis yang melepas kerinduan mereka. "Oh, Hinata. Baguslah, kau bisa membantu Sakura malam ini kan? Ia hanya sendiri, kasihan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak masalah." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Naruto dan yang lainnya segera berlari ke lapangan sebelum Gai sensei marah-marah lagi.

Sakura menyikut Hinata, matanya berkilat usil. "Jaadi, hubungan kalian sudah lancar ya?"

Hinata malu "ditembak" begitu. "Ah, Sakura. Apa maksudmu?" ujarnya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Pokoknya malam ini Hinata harus menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura, lho!" Sakura memaksa. Ia menggelitiki pinggang Hinata tanpa ampun sampai gadis itu menyerah, karena ia paling tidak tahan kalau digelitiki!

_Ah, malam ini menyenangkan. Terima kasih, Naruto, kau datang dalam kesendirianku di malam Natal ini…_

**END**


End file.
